


Lust at first bite

by screamingskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Seo Changbin, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Porn, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Some Plot, Supernatural Elements, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vampire Seo Changbin, Vampire Sex, Vampires, fuck buddies, i swear it's mostly smut lol, lots of blood, they're switches though, this isn't the darkest thing in the world but please don't read if you're uncomfy with the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: "You know my pack will be awake soon, don't you?" He continued, leaning over Changbin now. "Why don't we get out of here so they don't eat you alive, hm?""Why? So you can?"Minho chuckled, "I was going to kill you at first, yes. But now? Now I think I want something else."
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Lust at first bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhereverMyWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMyWay/gifts).



> I've had this fic finished for like a month now so I'm super excited to finally post it!! I love writing supernatural themed aus so I'm going to try doing those more in the future!  
> I hope you enjoy and please be mindful of the tags since this is more on the darker side (even if there are some more lighter tones sprinkled in)

Changbin’s fist collided with Minho’s jaw, splattering blood on the hardwood floor of the church. The two hated each other, being from rival packs. That hatred ran deep, their groups despising each other after the war, splitting off into two nests. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that.” Minho spat out, a crimson stain now forming on his shirt from the blood now dripping down his chin. "I'll make you pay."

Changbin scoffed, clearly not afraid of the older man at all. "Yeah? And how are you going to do that?"

Minho just chuckled, sharp teeth now visible, glinting in the sun streaming in from the stained glass windows. It would be dark soon, meaning his brothers would be out before long. If Changbin knew this, he would be considered an idiot for straying into the other pack's nest. A suicidal maniac.

Changbin knew though.

"What?" He continued. "Too scared to fight me?"

Minho growled, launching himself forward and sinking his teeth into the side of Changbin's neck. It wasn't unheard of for a vampire to drink from another of their kin, but it was certainly taboo.

Changbin gasped, not expecting the sudden assault, hands coming up to push the other off. His skin tore from the razor sharp teeth leaving his neck forcibly and he pressed a hand to it quickly as it started to heal.

"What the fuck?!" Changbin yelled, growing unsteady on his feet, the surprise attack mixed with the loss of blood making him stumble into a pew. 

"Don't tell me you didn't find that at least a little exciting." Minho smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Admit it, you kind of enjoyed it."

"Fuck you." Changbin growled.

Mino stepped closer.

"You know my pack will be awake soon, don't you?" He continued, leaning over Changbin now. "Why don't we get out of here so they don't eat you alive, hm?"

"Why? So you can?"

Minho chuckled, "I was going to kill you at first, yes. But now? Now I think I want something else."

Changbin gulped, an uneasy feeling coming over his body. He should run, should have never come here in the first place but.. wasn't this his goal? Didn't he want this? He came looking for trouble the minute he stepped foot on the sacred property. Snooping around wasn't something he normally did, but the chance to catch a glimpse of his rivals fueled him. The need for blood was too great.

"Lead the way."

Minho grabbed his arm, roughly leading him out the doors of the chapel and to an unsuspecting dwelling a few yards away. He opened the door skillfully, throwing Changbin inside before locking it again behind them. They were in a hallway, doors lining the walls all the way down. Minho seemed to pick one at random, gripping Changbin's arm yet again and taking him inside.

Changbin looked up, he could easily guess what these rooms were for. A bed stood in the center wall with a lone nightstand on the side. They both faced a mirror. Other than that the room was bare. 

The lock clicked and Changbin found himself being pushed onto the bed, Minho at his heels. The older vampire kissed him roughly, hastily stripping them both of their shirts.

"Did you think I never saw you watching me?" Minho pulled back, gasping. "That I didn't know you wanted this?"

"You knew and were still going to kill me?" Changbin grumbled, now working on the button of his pants.

"Now where's the fun in that sweetheart?" Minho quipped, "I wasn't really going to kill you, I just like to play with my food a little before the main course."

Changbin rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

"I hate you more." Minho winked.

Their clothes lay in piles on the floor now and Minho reached over to the bedside table, opening the top drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He tossed it on the bed before flipping Changbin onto his stomach, hands greedily squeezing his ass. He spread his cheeks apart, exposing the tight, pink hole and running a finger over it, watching it flutter.

"I bet you want this so bad, huh?" Minho teased, pulling a groan from Changbin. "You want me to fuck your filthy hole like the whore you are."

He raised a hand, bringing it back down on the younger's ass hard, leaving a red mark. Changbin whined, pushing his ass out further.

"Look at you, all worked up over nothing." Minho tutted, "All the fight leave as soon as you were promised dick?"

Changbin turned his upper body back around, eyes flashing with malice. "Watch it." He growled out, before being pinned back in place. With Minho's thighs now straddling his legs and his hands pinned behind his back, Changbin was going nowhere.

"I'll do what I want." Minho said, reaching over with one hand to pick up the discarded lube. He messily drizzled some over Changbin's ass, covering his hole as well as parts of his lower back thoroughly. Tossing the lube aside, he dragged his hand through the mess, coating his fingers in the substance. 

Changbin cried out as Minho inserted a finger without warning, pumping it swiftly. A second was quickly added and Changbin tried to relax in order to aid in the preparation. Minho thrusted without mercy, scissoring his fingers to speed the process along.

"You're gonna be so tight around my cock." Minho grunted, "Gonna be such a good fuck toy for me."

Changbin could only moan, pushing his ass back to meet Minho's fingers as best as he could, moaning when a third finger was finally added. "God, please."

"Already begging, I see." He said, giving one last hard push of his fingers before taking them out and wiping them on the mattress. He slicked his cock up with more lube, teasing his cock at Changbin's entrance. 

"Just fuck me already." Changbin complained as Minho paused. He was still trapped under the older, still pinned down with one hand.

Minho gave a slap to his ass. "Be patient."

Minho shifted so that he was between Changbin's legs now, giving him more access to his hole. He then let go of Changbin's wrists, gripping his hips to pull him onto his knees. Changbin felt so vulnerable in this position, ass up with his face pressed into the bed. He whimpered at the feeling of Minho manhandling him, toying with him as if he was nothing but a plaything. Changbin squeezed his eyes shut at the realization of himself liking the treatment, because despite everything happening, Changbin was a supernatural creature and could easily free himself if he so wished.

Minho lined himself up again, pushing the head of his cock inside the warm heat before slamming into the other. They moaned in unison, Minho leaning over Changbin to nip at his ear. He started a rough pace, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the bare room.

"For a whore, you sure are tight." Minho taunted.

Changbin hated that he loved this. Hated the way he gasped and cried from Minho's cock stimulating his prostate. Hated the way he wanted more.

Changbin wouldn't beg, he was too proud for that. Instead, he spread his knees out further, arching his back. This seemed to do the trick, Minho gripping him tighter by the hips and kissing roughly at his neck. His teeth scraped up the expanse of skin, finding the dried blood still at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Minho licked at it, cleaning the now healed wound.

"I love how you taste." Minho moaned, consumed with hunger for the other. "You were surprised last time, when I bit you. But you can't stop thinking about it, can you? You want me to do it again."

"Shut up." His head spun, thoughts of Minho drinking from him invading his mind. He wasn't sure why, as feeding wasn't inherently sexual in nature. It was how they survived for this long, drinking from the poor lost souls that wandered into their nests. They rarely hunted anymore, keeping a low profile for safety's sake. Feeding had become sacred, a survival instinct only used on humans. So, to so blatantly indulge in the sin of feeding off another vampire had Changbin reeling.

"You didn't say no." Minho baited, slowing down his thrusts but keeping the same roughness.

Changbin gave in. "Do it."

Minho stopped completely, pulling out and getting off to turn Changbin onto his back. The younger vampire flushed as Minho stared at him, a greedy look in his eyes. A look Changbin knew well. One that meant Changbin wouldn't be able to stop what Minho was about to do next- not that he was opposed anymore.

Pushing himself back inside the other vampire's tight heat, Minho surged forward, latching onto Changbin's bared neck. He sucked a few bruises onto the skin, pulling loud sounds from the younger as he rolled his hips, searching for the perfect spot to bite. He scraped his sharp fangs along Changbin's neck, teasing him before sinking his teeth into the flesh.

Changbin cried out as Minho drank from him. The feeling was like no other, addicting almost. To give another vampire that much control... Changbin shuddered. He reached down to pump himself, giving in and adding to the insane pleasure of Minho feeding off of him.

"Close." He whimpered, Minho picking up the pace. The fangs left his neck, lapping over the wound again before lips met his own. Blood smeared between them, making Changbin groan as he tasted himself on Minho's tongue.

Everything was messy at this point, the blood and spit dripping from their mouths, the lube smeared over their skin, and the way Minho was rutting into Changbin like an animal.

"You gonna cum?" Minho asked, his hot breath hitting Changbin's face. "Gonna cum from me drinking from you?"

"Yes." Changbin replied, throwing his head back, unashamed at this point. "It was so hot Minho oh my god. Wanna drink from you too." 

Minho groaned, head falling onto Changbin's chest, hurriedly chasing his release. He lifted his arm to his mouth, piercing the skin by his wrist and let the blood flow a few seconds before bringing it to Changbin's waiting mouth.

His skin smeared with red as he drank, hungrily moaning out and grasping onto Minho's arm. It was soon ripped away from him though as Minho took his cock in hand, pumping it to match his thrusts. Changbin was seeing stars at this point and he pulled the older down for another sloppy kiss. Their teeth clashed and scraped against each other's lips, drawing out more blood that just added to the pleasure and pain.

Energy from the blood pumped through him, allowing him to better meet Minho's thrusts. Changbin gasped as Minho broke away from their kiss, panting.

"I'm gonna cum." Minho warned, making no move to slow down or pull out.

Changbin couldn't care less. "In me." He begged, knowing he would get his way.

Minho finished with a cry, hips stuttering as he came, filling Changbin's insides with the white substance. He twisted his wrist, working his hand over Changbin's cock faster as he continuously ground into his prostate.

Changbin came hard, spilling over Minho's hand and his own chest, back arching up. He moaned as Minho worked him through it before it became too much, for both of them.

Minho stopped, slowly pulling out and flopping onto the bed next to Changbin, waiting to catch his breath.

"That was.." Changbin trailed off, trying to find the correct words to describe the situation.

"Incredible." Minho finished, "Not bad for a virgin."

"I am  _ not  _ a virgin." Changbin groaned, he knew the other hated him but could he get a break for even a minute?

"Sure," Minho drawled, pausing his speech to turn on his side.

"Maybe you can fuck me next time," He mused, eyeing Changbin. "This cock looks promising."

"Next time?" Changbin asked, an air of hopefulness in his tone.

Minho scoffed, like Changbin had just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Yes, next time. Like I'm about to let you get away from me that easily."

"Oh so you're not gonna kill me." Changbin teased.

"If you keep bringing it up, I just might."

Changbin shut his mouth but rolled his eyes anyways. "Yeah," He continued, "Maybe I will fuck you next time."

Minho smirked, opening his mouth to reply when a loud knocking came from the exterior door. "Minho?" The muffled voice yelled. "You in there?"

"Shit." Changbin cursed, sitting up hastily.

"Well," Minho grinned, raising an eyebrow. "You better get dressed quick and go out the window. You know, before they find you."

Nope, it didn't matter that Minho was the best lay of his life, Changbin was going to kill the smug bastard. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened lol  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear what you thought ^_^  
> My links:  
> [Nsfw Twitter](https://twitter.com/screamingskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/screamingskz)


End file.
